The King and WHAT!
by ashkisses
Summary: The king is in love with who?
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hey guys its me just saying hi and wassup. Well you know how it seems that I like to write more modern stories well last night I had a dream when I woke up I was amazed and decided to make it into a don't be upset I will finish my other stories and end them with a big bang.

Chapter 1

The Castle of the moon

"Kikyo, Sango, Rin, Kagome", yelled a small boy probably the age of 12.

"What do you want Shippo", Kikyo yelled

"Well daddy said he needs you to go and get some water and herds before lunch", he yelled into the girls room.

"Fine we will leave in a little while", Kikyo said. With that all the girls got up and went to the makeshift closet. Each pulled out a simple kimono.

Kikyo who is the oldest had pale white skin with big blue eyes that glistened like the sun on the ocean Her hair went to the top of the butt and was very silky. She picked out a floral furisode kimono that was vermillion mixed with all sorts of different colors. Which framed her body very nicely. She then took her hair and put it into a bun holding it together with a pair of vermillion chop sticks.

Sango who was the second oldest had a more tanned look to her skin her eyes were dark chocolate brown and her hair was short going to mid back. She put on a spider mum spectacular which was the color of green, gold, and ivory. It made her look quiet short. She then took her hair and put it up holding it up with gold chopsticks.

Rin who was second youngest had lightly tanned skin and big chocolate brown eyes and her hair went to her shoulders. She picked out a pine needles and clouds which was the color of pink and ivory. I made her neck look short but her skin look bright. She put her hair in two pony tails.

Then there was the youngest Kagome. She was an exquisite being very beautiful. She has lightly tanned but pale skin. Her eyes were big and took on a hazel look but changed with her mood. She had hair that went to mid thigh and it was shinny and healthy. She picked out a cherry blossom and butterfly festival furisode and it was the color of mainly ivory and black. She left her hair down letting her eyes be shadowed by her bangs. The kimono made her look like royalty.

Soon the girls were off. As they walked the came across a spring and decided to ake a drink.

"So Kikyo do you really like that Hojo guy", a very curious Rin asked. With that question everyone turned their eyes to their eldest sister.

"Umm. Not really I mean he is sweet and nice but he cant really kiss", with that everyone started laughing and rolling on the ground. Finally after their drink they were headed back to the field to gather more for their lunch. After about picked food for 30 minuets

they all lay down in the grass and looked up at the sky.

"Girls why is it that guys always do us wrong", Kikyo asked.

"Kikyo I don't know", Sango said.

Suddenly Kagome starts to sing. Now all the sisters have very beautiful voices but Kikyo never liked to join in on their songs.

Kagome sits up followed by the girls sitting up and stare at her

Kagome, Rin, Sango

Hey ladies why is it that men can go do us wrong

Why is it that we just decide to keep holdin' on

Why is it that we never seem to just have the strength to leave

But he's got to go, he's got to go

Hey ladies why is it that men can go do us wrong

Why is it that we just decide to keep holdin' on

Why is it that we never seem to just have the strength to leave

But he's got to go, he's got to go

While the girls sang they started to harmonize nicely. Kikyo started to think over the words and decided it was time to tell them.

Kikyo

My man's been cheatin' on me

Been runnin' round here wit' this little tenderoni

And don't think I haven't noticed

He's been actin' funny

Takin' too long to call me

And somebody told me

That the worst thing of it all is that he gave her money

Now how he gon' give her my ends

That's a no, no

My first reactions telling me he's got to go, go

But I just ain't for sure

Should I just let him go

Oh I don't know

They all looked at her confession as she sang. Little did they know they had 4 pairs of eyes watching them from the trees.

Everyone

Yeah he did me wrong

But I love him so

I keep holding on

But he got to go, he got to go

Thought he was the one

But now I don't know

After what he's done

He's got to go, he's got to go

Hey ladies why is it that men can go do us wrong

Why is it that we just decide to keep holdin' on

Why is it that we never seem to just have the strength to leave

But he's got to go, he's got to go

Hey ladies why is it that men can go do us wrong

Why is it that we just decide to keep holdin' on

Why is it that we never seem to just have the strength to leave

But he's got to go, he's got to go

Kagome

You keep rewinding it

Stoppin' it and playing yourself over again

See I'm sick and tired of you doin' that same old thing

Sick of your same routine

Now you've got to come clean

Cause it's killing me

She said standing up and swaying her hips. While all the girls stood up and started dancing.

Everyone

Yeah he did me wrong

But I love him so

I keep holding on

But he got to go, he got to go

Thought he was the one

But now I don't know

After what he's done

He's got to go, he's got to go

Hey ladies why is it that men can go do us wrong

Why is it that we just decide to keep holdin' on

Why is it that we never seem to just have the strength to leave

But he's got to go, he's got to go

Hey ladies why is it that men can go do us wrong

Why is it that we just decide to keep holdin' on

Why is it that we never seem to just have the strength to leave

But he's got to go, he's got to go

Kikyo

I just don't understand

You get chance after chance

And you say that you'll do right

But I really do not know if you can

It's not in your plans

That you've shown

Can you change, don't think so

Now I gotta let you go

Kagome

Got to go-go-go-go-go

Got to go-go-go-go-go

Everyone

Hey ladies why is it that men can go do us wrong

Why is it that we just decide to keep holdin' on

Why is it that we never seem to just have the strength to leave

But he's got to go, he's got to go

Hey ladies why is it that men can go do us wrong

Why is it that we just decide to keep holdin' on

Why is it that we never seem to just have the strength to leave

But he's got to go, he's got to go

With that ending the song they all sat down and laughed then they got serious.

"Kikyo why didn't you tell us he cheated", Rin asked.

"Beause I didn't want you guys to worry about it I have everything under control", She said flipping her hair behind her shoulder. After a while the girls sat and laughed and talked. The 4 pairs of eyes that were watching them were full of lust and want. So they made them selves known.

"What are you doing on my lands", yelled a loud boisterous voice. The girls all slowly turned their heads to suddenly face 4 demon lords.

"Lords we are sorry", Kikyo started, "we come from the village nearby and is supposed to be collecting for our father". All 4 girls where on the floor with their faces touching the ground.

"You may rise", a more gentle voice said. All the girls rose to there feet but kept their head down.

"Follow us", the meaner one said.

"Hold up you just can't take us we have lives and a family so we are going home good day come on girls", Kagome said never looking up but turning and started walking back in the direction they had come.

"Kagome no", she heard Kikyo plead. But before she could say anything she was lifted off the ground by her neck.

"You will obey your lords", he said. She looked up and let her eyes scan his face. Angelic glowing skin, thin lips, and magnetic strips on both cheeks. She then looked into his eyes they were gold like the sun on a sunny day. Here eyes traveled some more and saw the crescent moon on his forehead. I soon realized this dude was choking me.

"Let go", I struggled to say and my hands raised and started scratching his hands with her dull nails. Yet there was no response from the man holding her hostage.

"YOU WILL NOT SPECK UNLESS SPOKEN TO. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD", he barked at her.

"Yes", she stuttered.

"Yes who", he asked amusement flashing in his eyes.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru", she whispered before she was dropped to the floor.

SESS POV

I looked at the girl who I hand my hand wrapped around her neck. She was amazingly beautiful. My eyes scanned her face. She had tanned but slightly pale skin, her lips were rosy and full, her skin looked so nice and soft, she also had big hazel eyes which gave a yellow tint soon. I felt her start to struggle and scratch against my hand. I listened to her beg to be let go. I wanted to hear her say my name with that angelic voice.

"Yes who", I asked amusement flashing in my eyes.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru", she whispered. I felt a shiver run through my spine through no one noticed. I quickly through her to the ground and watched as her sisters gathered around her.

"Come now peacefully or we will take you by force", I said walking back over to my brothers. I watched as they helped the girl up and I watched as the girl named Kagome glared at me. I glared back and turned to walk away knowing they would follow.

KAG POV

"So what are you guys name", Sango asked the male in front of her.

"I am Sesshmaru", the tallest and oldest looking one said.

"I am InuYasha", the next tallest one said.

"I am Miroku", the one behind his said.

"I am Souta", said the shortest and youngest looking one.

"We are the lords of the western lands. Our father is InuTashio the supreme ruler over all the lands", the one names InuYasha said.

With that it was silent. We traveled for another hour or so then came to a large wooden door. We watched as the door was let down so we could walk in. What I saw surprised me. It was a castle made of nothing but stone. It was beautiful and huge. With that my sisters and I all let our mouthes hang open. We watched as the boys kept walking forward seconds later the girls came back to their senses and started to walk behind the boys again. They entered and were go-go eyed as they looked around they were lead into a large room that looked like a study.

"Father these were the trespassers that were scened", Sesshomaru said bending slightly at the waist in a honored bow. We watched at the man stood up and started to circle us.

"He stood at about 7'0 foot with long silver hair that stopped on the floor. He had the same markings as Sesshomaru. So I suspect this is the father.

"Beautiful young ladies, sons leave I would like to speck with them", with that the boys straightened and left the room.

"Well I want you girls to stay here", Tashio said

"What we have a family they will be worried sick", Rin said near tears.

"I will personally write a letter and tell them you are staying with me here at my castle and maybe if you girls are good I will let you visit them",he said leaning on the desk looking at the girls. When his eyes reached Kagome he looked her up and down and smiled.

"Girls do not be afraid I will not hurt you", he said pointing to the seats telling them to sit down.

"In this huge castle it gets boring. We would like you girls to be our entertainment", he said looking over the girls.

"Well as long as there is no harm that will come to us I don't see why now", Kikyo said standing and walking over to the desk to shake his hand.

"Wait", I yelled, "why don't you find a demoness couple I am sure you will be more pleased".

"No we want humans we want all the humans to know that we demons are not the same as all the wild ones out there", he said looking at me.

"Well if thats the case here, we get to see our family once every two weeks, we will preform for you and whatever, and we get our own separate rooms and clothing and hot springs", I said holding out my hand to him.

"Deal", he said taking my small hand into his bigger clawed ones.

"Then its settled", I said looking in his eyes never letting go of his hand.

"Yes it is settles", he said looking in her eyes never letting go of her hand. There was silence then he let go of my hand and called for 4 servants to take them to their room and get them ready for their first performance t hat was tonight.

"Girls come with something very good", he said before the doors closed behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Preforming

Sess POV

"Sons they will stay and be our entertainment, but on these accounts they cant be hurt, they have to go home 1 every two weeks, they have their own seperate rooms, clostes, and hot srpings, and that is it", my father said to us.

"Father i refuse to have a human as a mate", I said as i stood up to leave.

"You will learn", he said with that I left the room. I went down the hall way and walked into the lobby where all the lords and ladies would be meeting.

Kagome POV

"Hey girls what colors are we doing", Kagome asked walking into the hall way in between all of their rooms.

"well i am doing black", Rin said.

"black", Kikyo called.

"white", Sango yelled

"Then i guess i am also doing white", i said walking back into my room.

'Why am i not feeling sad baout pretty much losing my family', i asked myself as i got dressed in a white robe put my hair up in a messy bun and put white and black chopsticks in to help it stay up. I put some black charcol over my eyes and a little of this glossy stuff on my lips. I walked into the hall way and knocked on everyone elses doors and they look something like me. We all grabbed a white or black fan.

"Are we ready", I asked looking the girls over.

"Yup but what will we do", Rin asked.

"Lets do ummmmmm", I said tapping my chin, " i got it No No No remix with dance 3", i said smiling i loved that one. The girls squealed in delight. There was soon a knock at the door when it opened it was 2 servents and they led us down the hall and into the dinning hall. The doors slowly opened and we opened our fans to hide our faces. We slowly walked forward into the room and it fell silent.

"Ladies and gentel men these are 4 human girls from the village near by. They have agreed to be our entertainment tonight", with that the whole room rolled up in an applause. Soon everyone stood while the servents and gaurdes moved the tables and set up chairs and a stage. We quietly moved to the stage and moved into a position and froze. Rin was standing with her head facing hte oppisit wa of the crowd watching with the fan on the side of her face. Sango was on the other side in the same pose. Kikyo was in the middle next to me with one leg on the floor and the other leg stretched out showing off her leg with her head facing away from the crowd. I was doing the same with the fan hidding the side of my face as my face was turned away.

Soon it was quiet as you could hear Sango start to say something.

Sango

This is the remix

The jeeps pump this new remix

This is the remix

Radio's play this remix

This is the remix

The jeeps pump this remix

This is the remix

The Refugees Camp have the remix

Destiny's child

We 'bout to set it

This is the remix

The streets pump the remix

This is the remix

Every project, come on, come on

Destiny's Child

While Sango says that we start singing

Rin, Kikyo, Kagome

Naaaaa

No no no no no when its really Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes

No No No No No when its really Yes yes yes yes

No no no no no when its really Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes

No No No No No when its really Yes yes yes yes

With this we throw the fans to the floor and and stand up and start walking off of the stage. We get in front of the 4 young demon lords. Kikyo in front of InuYasha, Sango in front of Miroku, Rin in front of Souta, and me in front of Sesshomaru. We pull off our robes revealing a black and white shirt that is cutted slanted so that it shows off or stomachs and a skirt that goes to out knees that also has a slant up it that goes above mid thigh. We bend forward and i start to sing.

Kagome

Boy I know you want me

I can see it in your eyes

But you keep on frontin'

Won't you say what's on your mind

Cause each and every time you need me

You give me signs

But when I ask you what's the deal

You hold it all inside

If you wanna be with me

You gotta keep it real

Tell me what's goin' on

Tell me how you feel

Cause boy I know you want me

Just as much as I want you

So come and get my love

It's all here for you

With every word i sang i slipped more into his lap.

Sesshomaru

'This girl must be crazy i should kill her here and now', i said to myself watching the little vixen crawl into my lap.

'That wouldnt be smart see as you are getting hard from her attention' a voice in my head said.

'Shut up', i said to the voice and clenched my hands at the side of my chair trying not to grab her and take her there and now. Then i felt her lick my cheek then get up and continue dancing. My eyes flashed red.

Rin, Sango, Kikyo

You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no

When it's really yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no

When it's really yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no

When it's really yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no

When it's really yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Kag POV

I watched as i saw him try and stand up and walk away. I had to stop him but how.

Kagome

If you keep actin' this way

You're gonna lose my love

I ain't got no time to play

You better to be playin hurry up

Cause every time I come around

Crews run around your way

I see you on the corner

But you don't know what to say

When I walk up to you baby

You seem so shy

What's the problem baby

Never had a girl like I

I can see right through you

And you know you wanna be mine

So get your act together

Cause you're running out of time

I said running over to him and putting with my hand on his cheast pushing him back to his seat. He sits down and I straddle his hips and start to grind against him.

Sess POV

"You better stop", i said through clenched teeth.

"No" she said before she stood up and wiggled her ass in my face. I tried so hard no to reach out for her that my nails had pierced right through my skin and my hands were bleeding.

Rin, Sango, Kikyo

You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no

When it's really yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no

When it's really yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no

When it's really yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no

When it's really yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

The girls and i knew that the boys were hot and bothered so we sang the chorus one more time while making it back on the stage.

You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no

When it's really yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no

When it's really yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no

When it's really yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no

When it's really yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

With that we had picked back up our fans and were back in the same poses. Then there was silence i could probebly even hear a pen drop. Then the crowed erupted in whistles and clapping and cat calls. We stood up and bowed when we came back my eyes connected with Sesshomaru's and as I looked into his eyes i saw some thing though I could not understand what it was.

"ANCOR ANCOR ANCOR ANCOR", the crowd yelled. I watched as Tashio stood up.

"Girls will you please perform another one", he asked us. I smiled and nodded i gave the girls the sign and we all went and sat at the edge of the stage.

Kagome

[Verse 1 Beyonce

Baby I See You Working Hard

I Want To Let You Know I'm Proud,

Let You Know That I Admire What You Do

The More If I Need To Reassure You, My Life Would Be Purposeless Without You (Yeah)

If I Want It (Got It)

When I Ask You (You Provide It)

You Inspire Me To Be Better

You Challenge Me For The Better

Sit Back And Let Me Pour Out My Love Letter

I said while walking over to Sesshomaru and putting my hands on his tighs as i moved one up his chest and onto his cheek stroking it and kissing him lightly on it.

Let Me Help You

Take Off Your Shoes

Untie Your Shoestrings

Take Off Your Cufflinks (Yeah)

What You Want To Eat Boo? (Yeah)

Let Me Feed You

Let Me Run Your Bathwater

Whatever You Desire, I'll Aspire

Sing You A Song

Turn The Game On

I'll Brush Your Hair

Help Put Your Do Rag On

Want A Foot Rub? (Yeah)

You Want A Manicure?

Baby I'm Yours I Want To Cater To You Boy

Then moving back onto the stage with the other girls an they slowly started to sway from left to right with their hips and turn in the most sensual manner.

Everyone

Let Me Cater To You

Cause Baby This Is Your Day

Do Anything For My Man

Baby You Blow Me Away

I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More

Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You

Inspire Me From The Heart,

Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart

You're All That I Want In A Man;

I Put My Life In Your Hands

I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More

Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You

Then Kikyo and Rin moved off the stage and in front of InuYasha and Souta and almost in the same manner of Kagome they moved on the men. As Sango and I echo them.

Kikyo and Rin

Baby I'm Happy You're Home,

Let Me Hold You In My Arms

I Just Want To Take The Stress Away From You

Making Sure That I'm Doing My Part (Oh)

Boy Is There Something You Need Me To Do (Oh)

If You Want It (I Got It)

Say The Word (I Will Try It)

I Know Whatever I'm Not Fulfilling (Oh)

Another Woman Is Willing (Oh)

I'm Going To Fulfill Your Mind, Body, And Spirit

I Promise You (Promise You)

I'll Keep Myself Up (Oh)

Remain The Same Chick (Yeah)

You Fell In Love With (Yeah)

I'll Keep It Tight, I'll Keep My Figure Right

I'll Keep My Hair Fixed, Keep Rocking The Hottest Outfits

When You Come Home Late Tap Me On My Shoulder, I'll Roll Over

Baby I Heard You, I'm Here To Serve You (I'm Lovin It, I'm Lovin It)

If It's Love You Need, To Give It Is My Joy

All I Want To Do, Is Cater To You Boy

They moved back to the stage and we repeated the steps from before.

Everyone

Let Me Cater To You

Cause Baby This Is Your Day

Do Anything For My Man

Baby You Blow Me Away

I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More

Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You

Inspire Me From The Heart,

Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart

You're All That I Want In A Man;

I Put My Life In Your Hands

I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More

Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You

Then Sango moved to Miroku and sang and danced as we echoed her singing.

Sango

I Want To Give You My Breath, My Strength, My Will To Be Here

That's The Least I Can Do,

Let Me Cater To You (You)

Through The Good (Good)

The Bad (Through The Bad)

The Ups And The Downs (Ups And Downs)

I'll Still Be Here For You

Let Me Cater To You

Cause You're Beautiful (You're Beautiful)

I Love The Way You Are (You Are)

Fulfill Your Every Desire (Desire)

Your Wish Is My Command (Command)

I Want To Cater To My Man

Your Heart (Your Heart)

So Pure Your Love Shines Through(Shines Through)

The Darkness We'll Get Through (So Much)

So Much Of Me Is You (Is You)

I Want To Cater To My Man

Then she moved back and we did the same thing and then walked off of the stage singing and standing in front of the 4 boys.

Rin, Sango, and Kikyo while Kagome did some adlib

Let Me Cater To You

Cause Baby This Is Your Day

Do Anything For My Man (Anything for my man)

Baby You Blow Me Away ( You Blow Me AWAY)

I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More (I just want to serve you baby) she was pratically all over him singing

Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You (Anything i'll give it to you)

Inspire Me From The Heart,

Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart (I dont care what your father say let him say oh no no no)

You're All That I Want In A Man; (WOoo)

I Put My Life In Your Hands

I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More (Got Your dinner baby)

Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You

With that the girls froze still breathing hard. Then they bowed but before they walked out the room they looked at the 4 demon lords and saw something burning in their eyes and then they walked out of the room.

Soon after Inutashio followed.

"Girls that was very nice we all enjoyed it I would like you girls to get ready and join us for dinner", he said before leaving.

We squealed in delight at the nice little kimono's that are laid out on the bed.

Kikyo's was red with white going up the side and bottom of it. It stopped a little above the knee.

Rins was red with a black rose going up the front. Which also stopped a little above the knee.

Sango's was black with a red rose going up it. It also stopped a little above the knee.

Kagome's was white with a black and red dragon going up the front and black. Which also stopped a little above her knees.

They all put their hair up and held them with the same color chopsticks as their kimono's. The slipped on the 6 inch heels all the color of their kimons. They put the red paint on their lips and black charcoal over their eyes. With one last look in the mirror they made their way back to the dinning hall. The doors opened and all eyes turned to the door. All the lords mouth dropped to the ground as they watched the 4 girls walk in and sit in the 4 empty seats.

"Girls why dont you intoduce yourselves", Tashio said doing his hands in a manner as if telling them to stand. So we stood up and Kikyo spoke first.

"My name is Kikyo i am the eldest out of my sisters", she said then sitting down.

"My name is Sango i am the second eldest", she said sitting down.

"I am Rin I am the second youngest", she said taking her seat.

"I am Kagome the youngest", i said holding my head down and then sitting down in my seat.

"Well on behafe of all the ladies and lords we would like to thank you for the entertainment tonight and it is an honor to be amoung such great talent", a demon from the other end of the table said standing, "So I would like ot give a toast to the Ladies and to out host InuTashio and his sons", with that everyone raised their glasses except for me. I didnt know which one to pick up Rin helped me and i flushed from the embarassement of not knowing in front of all these royal people. Soon dinner began and unlike my sisters again i was clueless. I started to feel people staring at me as i tried to find the right chopsticks to use. I heard wisperes, my head started spinning as i looked down at the table. I couldnt do it i stood up and ran out the room. I could still feel peoples eyes on me as i left. They were digusted with that tought that a human had no manners.

SESS POV

I watched as she struggled to handle the dinner first she didnt know what glass then she didnt know what fork. I could hear the wispers, i could see her start to feel dizzy, i could smell the embarassment. I watched as her skin flushed and i could hear her unbuckled her shoes. Even though no one else knew i knew what she was about to do. Before i knew it she got up and ran out the door leaving the trail of salty tears behind her.

"Is she okay", someone wispered. The others only snorted in disgust. I looked at her sisters and watched as they flushed from embarassment I could almost read their minds i could tell they were saying, WHY US?

I stood and asked to be excused and walked out of the room closing the door with a silent click. I followed her scent out to the gardens. I started whistling an old tune as I made my way onto the grass around where she was sitting with her head in her arms with her knees tucked under her arms with her toes touching the water every no and then. I watched as she stilled which ment she knew i was there. I pulled my pant leg up and sat next to her and continued whistling.

"So what happened back there", I asked her as i leaned on my arms that were behind me.

"Well my sister since they are older always got trained for things like this i was too young. I don't know how to use or do anything in there", she said sobbing again. I wanted to pull her against me and hold her till she stopped crying. I looked over at her to see her face back in her arms.

"Kagome will you stop crying if this Sesshomaru taught how to be a royal", i asked not being able to ignore the fact that since i first met her she had intriged me. I can feel free to talk to her. This is interesing. I watched her turn her now puffy red eyes to me.

"Really", she asked.

"Yeah at a price", i said.

"What", she said cleaning her face with the back of her hand.

"You can't cry anymore", I said smiling. I watched and it all seemed to go to fast for me to register. First she was sitting beside me then she was hugging me then next thing we were in the lake he still latched onto me. We came back up spiting out water.

"What the helll was that for", I yelled as i kept spitting up water and was about to get out. When i heard her laugh. I looked at her, "Do you think this is funny", i asked using my hands to try and take the excess water off my face.

"Nothing but the fact that we fell in", she said ducking under the water and comming back up smiling. She pulled the chop sticks out of her hair and let it fall trowing the chopsticks onto the shore before going under again. I really could not stop watching her. She was an erotic angel. I wadded over to where she was and her back was too me. I put my hands on her hips and she turned around real fast. She looked at him and saw he had a very serious look on his face.

"Kagome what was that all about", he asked inching closer to her face.

"What all about", she asked in a hush voice.

"The performance", i said pulling her closer then pulling her to me to where the only things that was stopping us from full body touching was our clothes. Which was soaked.

"I was just doing what your father asked", she said licking her lips.

"No it was something else and if you wanted to kiss someone then you should just ask", i said with that i closed the distance between us. I pushed my lips gently on hers and felt her respond i licked her bottom lip and smiled when she opened after about 10 minuets of kissing we pulled apart both gasping for air. I smiled and moved over to the shore of the lake. I pushed myself up and climbed out. I saw her walk over to the shore as well and i reached a hand out which she took. I pulled her out and watched as she picked up her shoes and chopsticks.

"Tomorrow morning at sunrise be in the dinning hall we wil start with your utensils, glasses, and plates", i said taking her apperance in. She was soaking water dripping from every part of her. I watched as she bowed slowly at the waist and walked past me i looked at her adn watched as she flipped her hair putting more water into my face.

"Good night lover boy", she said still walking away.

I watched as her hips swayed and as she walked back inside and out of my sight. I sighed and walked slowly back inside the house. I walked up to my room ignoring the stares i was reciving from everyone. I didnt even hear my name being called by my father. I didnt feel when the servents put a big fur over my back. When i got to my room i quickly stripped out of my wet clothes and laid down in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Reflecting on the conversation that i had with my father.

"Father i refuse to have a human as a mate", I said as i stood up to leave.

"You will learn", he said with that I left the room. I went down the hall way and walked into the lobby where all the lords and ladies would be meeting.

With that thought i rolled over and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Royalty

(AN- Hey guys umm just wanted to tell you that they are getting into the renaissance so things are starting to be invented but instead of humans ruling demons still rule. So you will noticed more of todays things in the story)

I was up at 5:00 am and I sat and watched as the sun came up. I walked into the dining room where the servents had placed everything on the table just perfect.

"Son what are you doing up so early", I heard my father say as he stepped into the room.

"Well because of what happened last night Kagome and I decided i would teach her how to be a royal", I said as i looked at him.

"Well here you can give her a tour of your mothers room", he said throwing a key at me.

"Thanks", I said silently as i watched him walk out. About a second later Kagome walkes in looking extremly tierd.

"Are you okay", i asked arching an eye brow.

"I still cant believe that yesturday morning you were choking me now you act like u care", she said yawning.

"Well i couldnt help it", I said moving closer to her.

"Well lets get started so that maybe i will be able to get some more sleep before our preformance later for the garden party", she said rubbing her eyes. I led her over to the chair and sat her down and pushed her chair in I then looked at her poustor.

"Wow this is sad", I said putting my hands on her shoulders and pulling them back so she is sitting stright. Then i had an idea i pulled my obi off and tied it around her upper chest right above her breast and around the chair. I could smell the surprise and i smirked.

"Okay this is how you should sit at the table, now try and reach for the biggest fork", i told her as i watched as she tried to reach for it but was having some trouble.

"Try harder", i said laughing

After about two hours she had learned all the table etiquit there was. Poor thing she looked so tierd. Finally we tested her out with breakfast still just her and I. We sat and ate our food as i watched as she did everything perfectly. We would have short converstion every now and then. Finally i decided that the time was not right for her to see the room. So i dismissed her so she could get some more sleep before 1 pm. I went up to the forbidden room that only father and I were allowed to go into. I unlocked the door and walked in. I walked over to the glass casket laying the middle of the room. I looked into it and saw my mother her body was frozen so it could be preserved. I pulled the cover back over it. I walked over to the door on the other side of the room. I opened it and smiled at all the beautiful dresses that were made for her not kimono's but dresses. I looked at all the beautiful diamond necklaces and rings. I walked over to a cabinet i opened it and pulled out a box. I placed it on the glass case in the middle of the room which contained my mothers favorite necklace and earrings. I opened the velvet box and pulled out a beautiful crown the shimmered under the light of the candle chandelier. The crown was huge and beautiful it was undescribable and the necklace and earrings in the glass case matched the crown in grandness. (AN if you have seen Anistasia the cartoon disney movie the crown she was giving in the end). I placed the crown back in the box and put it back in the cabinet. I walked out the room and heard the candles go out. I walked back over to the glass casket and bowed slightly at the waist. I walked over to the doors opening and stepping out the candles soon went out.

4 hours later

Kagome's POV

The servents are all the buzz about the garden party today.

"So Kagome did you learn how to play that song so that you can sing it", the girls asked the me.

"Yes i did that contraption is very difficult to learn it took me a while", I said, "they call it a piano".

"Cool well guys i have an announcement", Kikyo said standing up from the bed, "InuYasha and I are dating we spent the whole night talking and we like each other because we are so much a like". We all looked at her then jumped her.

"Kikyo thats great", I said sitting back down in the vanity chair putting the white earrings on, "NO MORE HOJO".

With that everyone jumped up and clapped.

"I also have an announcement", Rin said, "Souta and I too", she squealed. We jumped her too and clapped we talk and laughed about the guys.

"So Sango how is it going with Miroku", I asked clipping the necklace behind her neck.

"He is a pervert he says he has a cursed hand, he groped me all night but he is sweet other then that", Sango said smiling sweetly.

"AWWWW", everyone said.

"SO Kagome whats up with you and Sesshomaru", Kikyo asked.

"Oh nothing we are just friends", she said. Rin was about to speak when their was a knock on the door.

"Come", Kagome said.

"You are wanted in the gardens", the servent said. We all stood and went out to the gardens. There was a white stage with a canopy over it. There were some white chairs sitting around little round tables on the lawn before it. It was beautiful. The stage had baskets of flowers and a big black thing called a piano and a podium. We walked over to the stage and the girls took their position in front of the piano. We were all dressed very casually. Kikyo had on a plain red kimono, Rin had on a plain blue kimono, Sango a plain purple kimono, me a plain white kimono. Soon the people started to gatherand sit around the table eight to a table. As soon as everyone was situated InuTashio came onto the stage and looked out at the people and i watched as he looked at the piano that she was sitting behind on a bench.

"You see this right here is showing that we demons still rule now that the demons still rule", he said and everyone erupted into yells and clapping.

"Well i would like present those wonderful girls to you again from last night, but one of them learned to play this instrument that they call a piano", he said patting it, "so now i give the stage to the girls enjoy". With that people clapped and he walked off of the stage.

I got up and walked to the front and middle of the stage.

"I would like to apologize for my rudness and abruptness last night, and i would like to introduce this song i wrote myself, called love song. Before we moved here to the castle my sisters and i had a lot of trouble with men. And one of my sisters had so much trouble that i wrote this song and we sand it to him on his birthday last month so he could get the picture that they were over. So i hope you like it", I said as I sat back behind the piano. I heard the people clap and i positioned my fingures and started to play the song and then started to sing

Head under water

And they tell me to breathe easy for a while

The breathing gets harder, even I know that

You made room for me but it's too soon to see

If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages

No easy way to say this

You mean well, but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

Then I swing my head back as i get louder with the chous still playing and the girls start to sway from side to side. Where at the end they sing

I'm not gonna write you a love song

Cuz you asked for it

Cuz you need one

You see

I'm not going to write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's

Make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better

Reason to write you a love song today (Todayyyyy Yeah)

My head swings back and i start the next verse

I learned the hard way

That they all say things you want to hear

And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and

Your twisted words,

Your help just hurts

You are not what I thought you were

Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you

Made me think that I need this too

I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

Sango comes and starts singing with Kagome

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's

Make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better

Reason to write you a love song today ( Sango harmonizes with Kagome)

All the time Rin and Kikyo ohhhing and ahhing. I start to sing alone again with Kikyo, Sango , and Rin oooing and ohhing and ahhing again.

Promise me that you'll leave the light on

To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone

'cause I believe there's a way you can love me

Because I say

You could see the single tear roll down my face as i sang the next part.

I won't write you a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

Is that why you wanted a love song (Right here i start playing louder and singing louder)

Sango came back to me and sarted singing with me again.

'cause you asked for it (asked for it)

'cause you need one, you see (you see)

I'm not gonna write you a love song (write you a love song)

'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this (breaking this)

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay (I want you to stay)

If your heart is nowhere in it

I don't want it for a minute (for a minuet baby)

Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that (walk the seven seas)

There's a reason to

Write you a love song today (write you a love song)

Todayyy

I sang the last today and kept playing the piano. After i was finished i stopped and everyone clapped and i wiped my face with the back of my hand.

I walked over to the front of the stage and we all bowed and walked off.

"Girls that was beautiful", InuTasio said hugging all of us. After we mingled and i was feeling kind of hot so i went inside to cool off.

I was walking around not even looking at where i was going. I started humming my song and laughed at how much i love that song. Soon when i finally realized i turned around and didnt know where i was. I kept walking down a couple of hall ways and came to a room the door was cracked. I looked left and right and didnt see anyone so i walked into the room. The room was beautiful their were beautiful carpets, rugs, linen, clothing, ect. I walked into the room more and i could feel the soft carpet beneth my feet. I looked down to see a piture of two big dogs. It was two big white dogs with cresent moons on their heads and magentic stips on their cheeks,legs, and waist. I looked up on the roof and saw a picture of Sesshomaru and InuTashio.

Sess POV

I was looking around for the girl but didn't see her so i followed her scent to the palace and as i was going i could smell her scent go down the hall way that holds the original rooms of the palace which were now used for storage. I walked down the halls and one thought passed through my mind , 'She got lost'. I chuckled and followed her scent into the room that used to be my father and my study but now an old storage. I watched as she stared at the pictures of my dad and I.

"Are they really that interesting", I said leaning agianst the door post. She turned around so fast i swore she has whip lash.

"Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack", she said before turning back to the pictures. I moved behind her and put my arms around her waist.

"Who are these dogs and why do they have the same marks are you and your father", she asked putting her hands over mine as i pulled her to me.

"That is my father and I in our dog forms", I said resting my head on her shoulder taking in her scent. It was so intoxicating i felt like i was going to go light headed. Soon she turned in my arms and put her arms around my neck she pulled me down and kissed me on my nose then on my cheek then chin then lips. Last night i didnt really taste her since i still had the water taste in my mouth. I licked her bottom lip and she opened letting me explore her deep sweet cavern. It tasted so good i knew my eyes were turning red and i started to kiss her harder and my claws grew and so did my fangs. I pulled her harder to me. My demon had amost taken full control when i noticed its intensions. I roughly threw her away from me and to the door. I stood with my back to her and i could smell the salty tears fall from her eyes and i could here the whine escape her lips.

"get out of here", i said with that i heard her run. I wanted to run after her i wanted to hold her. I wanted... i wanted to love her. It has been two days and I am falling for her. My demon finally calmed and i realized she would be upset. I sighed and walked in the direction where i could smell her scent laced with salt and sadness. I ended up at her room door i knocked and Sango came to the door and she opened it. When she noticed it was me i could smell her anger flare.

"Fuck off", she growled making me flinch as she slamed the door. I walked back to my room and laid in my bed. I watched as the sun set over the horizon a maid brough up my food and when asked she said that Kagome had also not come down for dinner. I watched as the sun died and the moon rose. I soon feel asleep. Hours later i smelled something. Kagome. I shot out of the bed to the door to see a peice on the floor. I picked it up and smelled it and smelled it of Kagome. I opened it.

Dear Sesshomaru,

I know I said in the song that i wasn't going to write you or anyone else a love song. But I couldn't help it. I understand what happened earlier i spoke to you father. He explained everything and i forgive you. Come to my room and I will sing give it to you.

Love,

Kagome

I looked at the letter like it was foreign. I put on a robe and walked down the halls in no hurry. When I finally got to the door i knocked. Then a second later i could feel the weight of the door leaving my hand. I looked at the women looking at me from inside the room i looked at her attire. She had on a silk night gown that went to mid thigh that showed off her legs and arms and neck. i saw her move out the way and so i walked in. I watched as she sat down and pulled out an instrument i have never really seen before. I watched her sit down and cross her legs she then placed some music in front of her. She put the instrument in her lap and i watched as she started to play it and sing.

[VERSE 1:

Never been in love

Cause a girl like me

Never had someone to care for

Never thought there could be

Someone special for me

And now I'm all in love

Cause a girl like me

Waited patiently for someone

Someone to care for me

And there will never be

[CHORUS:

No more lonely, no more just me

I've been there before

Ain't goin no more

And now that you're here I

Never wanna say goodbye love

Never wanna be without you

No more cryin, no denyin'

I'm in love with you

And now that you're here I

I never wanna say goodbye love

Now it's time for me

To find out what the first time love could mean

Little scared but its cool

Cause it's worth it

Now I finally fell in love

And I know that it

Gots to be for real (So real)

It's the way that I feel

So come share my world with me

So there will never be

No more lonely, no more just me

I've been there before

Ain't goin no more

And now that you're here I

Never wanna say goodbye love

Never wanna be without you

No more cryin, no denyin'

I'm in love with you

And now that you're here I

I never wanna say goodbye love

So I'm standin here

Arms open wide

Ready to give my heart

I'm sure this time

Love's gonna last for life

Baby I know things change

And there might be some rain

But the clouds are gonna clear

And the sun is gonna shine again

Shine light on our love baby

So let's make it last forever

No more lonely, no more just me

I've been there before

Ain't goin no more

And now that you're here I

Never wanna say goodbye love

Never wanna be without you

No more cryin, no denyin'

I'm in love with you

And now that you're here I

I never wanna say goodbye love

Da da da da da

Oh

I watched as in the middle of the song she closed her eyes. I listened to the words of the song and knew tha she was tellign the truth. When the song was finished i watched her open her hazel eyes and stare at me.

"Kagome", i started, "i dont know what to say".

"Say anything", she said her eyes down casted.

I just stared for a moment. Then i pounced and i kissed her. I kissed her like she was the only person on earth, like she ment more to me then my wealth, fame, and being king. I felt her respond wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist. Soon i stopped and realized my coranation was 2morrow and i have to have a queen in a week.

"Is everything okay", she said staring up at me.

"Yeah", i said rolling over to my side. She rolled over also so that she was facing me.

"Whats wrong", she asked again a little more seriously. I took my hand and moved the bangs from her forehead and kissed her forehead.

"Tomorrow i become king and within a week i have to find a queen", i said putting my arm around her waist.

"So what worry's you", she said pouting slightly. I couldnt stand just seeing her bottom lips stick out so i kissed her and put her bottom lip in between my fangs. She chuckled and pulled her lip back.

"There will be women here all week and then i have to chose", he said sighing.

"Well", she said and with that she flip us over so that she was on top, "i think i know who you will pick". She said leaning forward.

"Who", i asked putting my hands on her hips.

"Me", then she kissed me. After about 10 minuets of that. I rolled over so we were on our sides. I put my arm around her waist and we feel into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Coranation

I woke up the next morning to look into the face of the girl that had stolen my heart in only 3 days. I watched as her face looked so peaceful I smiled and kissed her lips with that i saw her hazel eyes flutter open.

"What a way to wake up", she said pecking me on the lips before she sat up and stretched and yawned.

"Yup it sure is", i say watching her body. I could get used to this.

"You know I could et used to this", she said almost as if she had read my mind. I stood up and watched as she stood up too.

"I have to get back to my room to prepare for the coranation", I said as i walked over to her and putting my hands on her hips and pulling her to him.

"Okay", she said putting her hands around my neck. I leaned forward and placed my lips on hers with out hesitation. I felt her respond and I deepened the kiss. Soon I pulled away and let go of her. She walked me to the door and opened it for me. I walked out and watched as she leaned against the door. I walked backwards away from her and saw her smile. I licked my lips and turned and walked away.

When I got back to my room I walked in and went to my hot spring. I stripped off my clothes and got in letting the hot water take away all the pain and stress. Soon i got out and got dressed in a more modern outfit that is supposed to be used for my coranation. It consisted of white pants and a red and white long sleeve botton up shirt with a red jacket over it. All of it had embedded rudys.

Soon I had 5 minuets to get down stairs. I put my hair in a low pony tail and watched as it still cascaded down my back. I sighed and walked out of my room escourted by 2 guards. We walked down to the doors and music started to play. They opened the door and the announcer called out my name. I walked down the stairs with my head high and my chest was sticking out. I was proud and i could also out of the corner of my eye see all the young women who i was supposed to pick out of. I finally got down the stairs and was lead to a big throne i sat down and sat up and looked out into the crowd. I saw Kikyo, Sango, Rin, and Kagome come in and took a seat in the back row.

The program went by fast my dad came down and passed the crown to me. I promised to take care of my lands and the other kingdoms. Soon we were eatting and laughing. Thats when i noticed Kagome wasn't joining us but her sisters were there.

"Excuse me", I said standing shaking the two girls off my arms. I walked out the room and followed her scent to where it was the strongest. I walked into her room.

"Kagome", I said quietly trying not to startle her. When she didnt respond I moved closer to the bed. There she was laying sleeping her hair was fanned around her like a halo and her arms rested on her stomach. Her legs were slightly seperated and her dress was slightly hicked up showing off her legs. I watched as her chest rose and fell showing that she was fast asleep. I sat next to her on the bed and pushed a strand of hair out her face. I saw how she tried to move her face more into my hand. When she rested her face in my hand she whispered.

"Sesshomaru, I love you", with that she was quiet. I watched with wide eyes as she never even sturred from her slumber. I moved my thumb over her cheek and watched as a smile came onto her face. I pulled my hand back and kissed her lightly on the cheek and mover out of the room. When i was out i put my back against the door and sighed.

"She loves me", I said as I walked down the hallway right into my fathers study.

"Father", I said standing in front of his desk.

"Yes son", he said never looking up from his papers.

"She loves me", I said. He looked up.

"Who loves you", He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kagome", I said popping down into a seat.

"Do you think she is that one you want to make queen", he asked

"Yes, she has the manners of a queen, she is graceful as a queen, and i believe she could rule these lands", I said with a smile.

"Son she does i believe you, but will she agree", he asked walking around the desk and leaning on it.

"I think she will", I said my smile widening.

"Well they go home to see their family tomorrow so when she gets back you ask her", he said standing stright up he walked over to the book shelf and grabbed a book. He walked over to me and sat in the chair nexted to mine, "Sesshomaru i want you to have this".

I took the book and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Open it you dimwhit", he said. I opened it and realized that it only opened in the middle. I opened it to see a 20 carrot diamond ring on a silver band. I lifted it out of the book and held it in between my thumb and index finger. I watched as it sparkled from the light radiating off the fire place.

"Thanks dad", I said grabbing his hand and shaking it. I put the ring back in the book and went back to the dinning room.

For the rest of the dinner I didnt listen to the conversations going on around me. The only thing on my mind was the girl right down the hall. Kagome (for those slow people). Soon the dinner was finished and I wished everyone a good night and walked into my room. Soon a servant came and removed my royal coronation gowns and helped me dress into somethign confortable to sleep i was all dressed I laied in my bed and closed my eyes and fell asleep. A couple hours later i was pulled out of my sleep by a scent.

'Kagome'. I put on a robe and walked over to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kagome**

**Prev- 'Kagome'. I put on a robe and walked over to the door.**

**I walked over to the door and opened it up slowly. I peeked out and saw Kagome with her back to my door just standing there. I smiled and looked her over she was wearing a white and black silk robe that was over a white and black night gown that went to her knees.**

"**Kagome", I said with nothing more then a whisper. I watched as she jumped slightly but then turned around. I saw her eyes slightly widen.**

"**Oh so this is your room. I am so sorry maybe I should go", she said turning back around and started to walk away. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her to my chest and put my hand over her mouth and pulled her into my room. I didn't feel her struggle but I knew it needed to be done.**

"**Kagome why are you really here", I asked her as I turned her around and into my arms. My arms were around her waist and her hands were on my arms.**

"**Umm I couldn't sleep and I needed to go for a walk and I guess I just ended up here", she said then trying to get out of my grasp only to have me pull her closer. I put my face into the crook of her neck. I felt her gasp and I smelt a lie.**

"**You are lying, why are you really here", I said licking her neck lightly and she shivered.**

"**Um okay fine. I was going to see if you were awake since 2morrow I will be going home and just wanted to spend sometime with you before I left", she said. I sniffed her to make sure she was telling the truth. She was.**

"**Okay fine why didn't you just say that in the first place", I said while dragging my tongue up her neck and onto her cheek till my our foreheads were touching and out lips were inches apart.**

"**Because I thought you would tell me to go….", I put my lips to hers hungrily cutting her off. I licked her bottom lips and she opened for me. I slipped my tongue in not leaving one place untouched in her sweet mouth. I pulled back for air.**

"**Kami you taste good", I said placing a soft kiss on her lips before I picked her up bridal style and laying her on my bed. We started to kiss again as she tried to get my clothes off and I tried to get her clothes off. Finally when everything was off she moved from under me.**

"**Hey no fair get back here", I said smirking as I looked her body over and smiled, "kami your beautiful". I watched as she blushed and tucked some strands of hair behind her ear as she smiled and looked away. I grabbed onto her legs and pulled her back under me. I lied down on top of her so she couldn't move again. I felt my eyes flash red and I knew my demon wanted to take over.**

"**Kagome we are naked laying on a bed do you know what this implies", I asked her I watched as she nodded her head, "are you sure you want to do this. After this there is no turning back", I said watching her nod again. With that I kissed her and centered myself with her. I would have done foreplay but my demon was being very impatient. I put my face into the crook of her neck and I inhaled.**

"**Hold on", with that I put the tip in I felt how it was tight and hot. I bit down onto my lip and felt my blood drip down my lips and onto her neck. I know she knew that I was fighting with my demon because I felt her grip onto my shoulder.**

"**Let it go", she said with that I pulled back and went all the way back in with that she screamed and I growled loudly.**

"**Kami your so tight and hot", I growled out through my teeth. I looked at the girl no woman below me and saw how she had tears streaming down her face.**

"**I'm sorry", I said whispering into her ear. After a minuet of biting my lip trying to stay still I felt her move. I growled and started to move slowly at first.**

"**Faster", she cried so I went faster. I went deeper and harder. She threw her head back in a silent moan. We were going for about 30 minuets when I felt her closer I put my hand in between us and felt her come arching her back and screaming my name. I did a few more thrust and felt as I came. Spilling my seed into her waiting body. Then as I growled loudly I bit into her neck marking her as mine. I heard her scream again before she passed out.**

"**Kagome I love you", I said before I fell into a light sleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Take It**

"**Kagome", I whispered into her ear, "Kagome", I said again.**

"**Huh", was my only response from the girl sleeping next to me.**

"**I want to give you something", I said releasing my hold on her to reach over to my night stand. I felt her shiver a bit and grabbed the book and sat up. I watched as she slowly sat up and pulled the cover over her body. She wiggled and came and sat in-between my legs. She then snuggled into my chest. I handed her the book.**

"**You want to give me a book", she said looking up at me with her big hazel eyes.**

"**Yeah why don't you see what it's about", I said handing it to her. I watched as she took it and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I saw her roll her eyes and she opened the book. I heard her gasp and watched as she picked up the ring from the velvet case it was in inside the book. I took it from her and turned her around so she was facing me.**

"**Kagome after these past couple of days I have learned to love something I have never been able to do. And for that I thank you, but saying thank you would no be enough. So Kagome will you marry me. Be my everything, my all in all, my life, my soul, my heart, my …", before I could finish she had placed her lips gently on mine. We pulled apart for some air and we placed or foreheads against each other.**

"**Yes I will", she said.**

"**Met me in the field", I said**

"**What", she said looking very confused**

**Kagome POV**

"**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KAGOME WAKE UP", I heard a voice say.**

"**What was it all a dream", I asked looking around me.**

"**Sweetie you fell asleep in the field when we were laying down", Kikyo said holding out a hand to her youngest sister. I took it and stood.**

'**Wow it felt so real', I thought as we were walking back to our village.**

"**Kagome are you ok", Sango asked looking at me weirdly.**

"**Yeah I just had a really weird dream that's all", I said. We continued walking until we reached the boarder of the villages. Right before we could step in 4 beautiful men stepped in front of us.**

"**So this is where you girls live", said one. As soon as my sisters and I say their medals and uniform we fell to our knees.**

"**Finally someone who knows how to act when they see the 4 kings", the other said.**

"**What are you names", said a gentle deep baritone voice. I stilled instantly that was the voice from my dreams. I looked up slightly and saw InuYasha, Miroku, Souta, and Sesshomaru looking down on us, "You may rise", the voice said again. We stood up and dusted off our clothes.**

"**I am Kikyo , these are my sisters Sango, Rin, and Kagome", Kikyo said with her eyes connecting with InuYasha's.**

"**So what are four lovely ladies like yourselves doing out here without any strong men with you", I saw Miroku ask.**

"**Well we are all single and live with our father and youngest brother", I heard Sango say.**

"**Oh well that's not good who knows what could happen out here", said Souta.**

"**We are big girls we can handle ourselves", said Rin locking eyes with him.**

"**Well umm we have to go", I said trying to get away from Sesshomaru.**

"**Whats the rush", Miroku asked taking Sango's hands into his own.**

"**We have to take these herbs home for father so we have to go", with that said the girls snapped out of it and ran.**

"**Sorry", Rin, Sango, and Kikyo yelled while I just ran.**

**Sesshomaru POV**

'**That is the girl from my dream', I thought to myself as I looked down at the tiny girl in front of me. I was about to speak when she said they had to go and pulled her sisters off without a word. 'Maybe she didn't have the dream'. We turned and walked off. My brothers talked as we walked back to the castle all they talked about were the girls.**

"**So Sesshomaru what did you think about Kagome", said InuYasha raising his eye brows.**

"**She was decent", was all I said as we walked. 'She will be mine'.**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**Kagome POV**

"**Guys I need some air I will be back soon", I said before running out of the hut.**

"**Okay Kagome don't go too far", yelled my dad after me. After I got to the field I waited and waited finally I saw a white figure step out of the forest line.**

'**Now what', I asked myself as I watched him get closer to me.**

**SESSHOMARU POV**

"**Kagome", I said in a hushed voice. I watched as she looked up and she had tears in her eyes. Then she took off running, running to me. When she did reach me she jumped into my arms and placed her legs around my waist. I wrapped one arm under her butt to give her support and one on her neck to push her closer to me.**

"**You had the dream", I asked and watched as she lifted her head from my neck to look me in the eyes. I watched as her eyes flashed to a dark brown color.**

"**Yes, did you", she asked getting closer to my lips.**

"**Yes", I said with that she slammed her lips to mine and a bruising kiss.**

"**Sesshomaru…….. I……. love……… you", she said in-between small kisses.**

"**I love you too Kagome", I said placing her back onto the ground. I dug into my pocket and pulled out the ring.**

"**I think we should finish were it left off", I said placing the ring on her left hand on her ring finger. With that she jumped into my arms again.**

"**Maybe we should make it more official", she said nibbling on my ear. I shivered at her voice and the feel.**

"**Your wish is my command", I said and with that we were on the ground going at it like rabbits. In the end I marked her. We went and told her family even though they all had questions we told them everything and they understood. Kagome came and lived with my family in the castle. After about 3 months after being mated she became pregnant and 4 months after we mated we were married where her family and friends were able to come to the castle and we had a wonderful wedding. Our wedding night we laid together in our room.**

"**Sesshomaru how did that dream thing happen", she asked tracing her finger around my chest.**

"**Well when I was just a little boy my mom had told me that my soul mate and I would share a dream. We would live a couple of days together and fall deeply in love in our dream", I said then kissing her forehead.**

"**Cool", she said.**

"**Sesshomaru", she asked.**

"**Huh", I replied.**

"**Miroku told me 7 is there really 7", once that was said I flipped her onto her back and put my ear to her quickly growing stomach. I listened 1…2….3….4…5…6…7….8…9. I kissed her stomach and heard her giggle.**

"**9", I said I heard her gasp.**

"**Really", she said with wide eyes.**

"**Really I can hear 9 different heart beats", I rolled over so that she had her chest against mine and I kissed her forehead again.**

"**I love you Sessie", she said before falling into a deep sleep.**

"**Sweet dreams koi I love you too", with that I followed her into the dream land.**

**AN:I am sorry that it seems like Sesshomaru was out of character. But hey duces dudes.**


End file.
